


Doctor-Dog

by DoctorsWife63, Lady_of_Mischief



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsWife63/pseuds/DoctorsWife63, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Mischief/pseuds/Lady_of_Mischief
Summary: What happens when Jack and the Doctor go on an adventure while his current companion is back on earth, catching up? What happens when the Doctor turns into a dog? Will his newest companion, who has been travelling with him for two and a half yeas now accept and wait for him to turn back, or will her attention be derailed by someone from her job, causing her to loose sight of the Doctor forever? Read on to find out. Mostly conversation and dog thought from the Doctor.





	Doctor-Dog

"So," Raven says, taking a sip of coffee from her mug. "He's left you here, all alone, by yourself, while he's out travelling." I shake my head and curl up under my Tardis blue blanket more, trying for more warmth as I was currently freezing at the moment.  
"No, I told him I wanted to come home for a bit and see you, make sure everything was okay."  
"And you're sure this is the life you want, never at home, always traveling, saving people and planets? You're sure?" I look to the fireplace, the flames engulfing the wood and creating enough light in the living room that I could see Ravens face.   
I did eventually want a life with someone, I wanted to come home to someone, to have that domestic life the the Doctor seemed to hate. I wanted the life he never wanted. What was worse, I wanted that life with him.   
"Right now, I want it. To travel the world, the universe, it's what I want right now. But I'm not gonna lie, I do eventually want to one day settle down."   
"And how do you expect to do that with the man who only travels?"  
"I'm not sure I follow." Her grey eyes look up from her cup and pierce mine.  
"I know you love him. The Doctor." I look at her and begin to protest, but she holds a hand up. "Stop denying it, it's obvious. The way you talk about him, and how you look like a love sick puppy when you talk about him. And when he's near you, you practically glow." She raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "I'm your sister, you can't hide that from me."  
"It doesn't matter anyways, he would never love me back, I'm human after all." Her phone chimes and she sets the coffee on the table next to her and gets up.  
"Look, there's an emergency at the hospital, I have to go. Let's do this again soon. Love you." I stare at the fire again.  
"Yeah." I hear the door open and then a gasp.  
"Oh my god, Rhay, come quick." I throw the blanket off of me and run to the door. Besides the hard falling rain, there's an abandoned, and completely soaked puppy sitting on my front porch.  
"Oh my god, it's so fluffy." I bend down and pick it up. "My god, you're soaked to the bone." I walk inside and leave Raven at the door.   
"You're just going to-" she starts, but stops herself and walks out closing the door behind her.  
There was nothing around the dogs neck, no name tape, or collar.  
"Did you run away from home?" He blinked at me. "Sorry, you don't understand people, I forgot." I set him in front if the fire. "Look, I'm gonna go grab a towel for you, can you stay here?" The dog shakes his head. "Can you understand me?" He nodded his head again and I got on my knees and stared at the dog. "What are you? Are you alien?" He cocks his head. "You wouldn't believe my life, hell, even I don't believe it at times, but to me that is a perfectly valid question." He blinks at me again. "Alright fine, but if you transform into a zygote in the middle of the night and try to kill me, I must warn you I sleep with a sonic screwdriver." Not that it would evernote more than assemble a bunch of cabinets, but when it came to the Doctor and his sonic the aliens and monsters seemed scared of it. Worth a try. Right? I stood and went into the bathroom grabbed a big brown fluffy towel him and headed back to the living room and sat down in front of the dog.  
"You know, for a random dog, you're absolutely adorable. Issue is though, I can't keep you. I'll be gone for too long, just recently I was gone for a year. That wouldn't be good for you, an owner who's never home. And can you imagine me trying to bring you on board the Tardis, I'm pretty sure the Doctor would have my skin." I chuckle and finish drying the dog off. "Okay, not really, but he might let me think about what I did for a few years. Leave me here on earth, again." I look the dog in the eyes, and they were the same colour as the Doctor's, that warm autumn brown with a touch of honey. "You've even got his eyes." I sigh and sit back on my heels. "Maybe Raven is right, maybe I need to let him go and move on with my life." He growls, and I get up and head towards the kitchen and he follows me. "I've got to find you a home too. Can't have you living here by yourself, you know." I pull out a white ceramic bowl and fill it with cool water for the dog and set it on the floor. He just stared up at me, a sad look in his eyes.  
"What would you like, tea?" He was his tail, and I snort. "Please, you'd be up all night." He barks at me, and I turn and look down to the fluffy white dog sitting at my feet.  
"Look, I don't know what you want, so please, in the easiest way possible, show me what you want."  
He runs to the front door and scratches on it.  
"You want to go outside?" I hear the rain get harder and suddenly I can see maybe fifteen feet ahead. "Especially now, in this weather?" He seemed to nod his head as if to agree with me. "I'm talking to a dog, going out in less than miserable weather, and I hunt aliens. I think I need to re-evaluate my life." I grab an umbrella and open the door, already feeling the mist from the rain, and the dog booked it into the rain, not even bothering to slow down or make sure Iowa's following. So, I ran.

Hours. It had been hours since that blasted rain, and it only got harder, and we had ran half of it, and currently walking the rest if it. Wherever that was. I looked to my right and saw a cafe. The very same Cafe that the Doctor and I ate at with Jack.   
Mums Cafe.  
How did that dog know about this place, did he know it was sentimental to me?  
Then, the ball of fur ran onto the sidewalk and stared at the door to mum's. I quickly followed, but picked him up before entering.  
I look around the cafe, looking for someone familiar, someone I could recognize. There was no one, and I was a little sad that the Doctor wasn't just sitting somewhere in here, waiting to jump out at the last minute and surprise me. But no, that wouldn't happen, especially not today.   
"How many?" An older lady with brown hair, green eyes and fair skin asked, wanting me to sit at a table.  
"I think just me for now." She grabbed a menu and went to sit me in a corner. Not bad though, I liked being away from people even if there was only four or five other people in here. I set the dog down on the chair next to me.  
"Why did you bring me here?" He was his tail, and I moan. "You better be an alien, or I'm gonna be pissed. Running out into the rain, soaked to the bone, and sitting in an air conditioned cafe. I'm freezing by the way, what about you?"   
He gave me no response, just shook the rain off of his fur.  
"Thanks." The same woman as before walked over and set a menu down in front of me   
"Can I get you something to drink dear?" She pulls out a pen and pad.  
"Just coffee, black please. Thanks." She smiles and walks into the back. I look down at my menu, not really hungry but just looking in case i wanted to take something home.  
I hear the door open and quickly look up.  
"Jack?" He comes and sits in front if me.  
"Oh good, he found you " His smile touches his brown eyes.  
"You know the dog? He nods.  
"You do too." I snort.  
"No, I've just found him today."  
"Or did he find you." The dog yips, and Jack rolls his eyes and waves a hand. "I'm getting there."  
"You speak dog?"  
"So does the Doctor, but he speaks everything "  
"How?"  
"A hundred years of classes. But that's besides the point, the point is-"  
"Where is he?"  
"What?" His smile fades.  
"Before the Doctor dropped me back home, he said you and him would travel together to help keep the two of ya outta trouble. Where is he, why isn't he with you." Jack leans back in his chair.  
"He's here."  
"No, Jack, he's not. It's just me,you and" I look at the dog, the same eyes as the Doctor. "Oh my god! You turned him into a dog?" I stand up and look Jack dead in the eye.  
"Not me, but yes. Sit down you're making a scene." I sit back down.  
"How?" He waves his hand and looks at his wrist. "You still have that cheap piece of time travel? I'm surprised he hasn't bitten you yet." We both look at the dog, and he growls.  
"Me and you both. I don't have time to explain, I've got to go fix issues, but I'll be back to explain everything. Just make sure you don't loose him." He gets up and pushes his chair in and walks towards the door, but stops and walks back over to me. "Oh, the tardis is in the closet, it'll take you home, one free ride." And then he's gone.   
"I take it you're still not paying?" He gives a little sighs and I nod. "Right." I pull ten bucks out of my pocket and set it on the table.  
I walk over to the storage room and enter it, making sure that the Doctor is able to get in too.  
There is stood in all its glory, the blue box. Home.  
I pull open the door and the Doctor squeezes past my legs and runs inside while I just stare at the machine.  
For some reason I feel sad, and I couldn't figure out why. Maybe because the doctor was a cute dog, or that there was a chance the Doctor would always be a dog, and I would be forced to move on with my life, move on and find someone else.  
Not happening, Jack would figure this out. Right?  
Erasing all previous thoughts from my head I walk inside.   
I see him sitting off to the side of the console, and he looks at me and wags his very fluffy tail, and I smile down at him.  
"You're happy to be back, I see." He yips and I chuckle. "So, what do I do to get us home?" Just then a hologram pops up, and it's the Doctor.  
"What the- What's that?" I point and look down at the dog, and he just stares at me.  
"I'm a hologram programmed to project myself as the person you are most comfortable around."  
"I'm most comfortable around my sister." The hologram flashes and my sister is suddenly standing before me.  
"I'm here to allow you one trip home, please insert the TARDIS key." She holds her hand towards the console and a circular tube popped up from it. I walk over slowly and pull the key from around my neck and insert it into the slot. The TARDIS hums and a few seconds later it stops humming and the key pops back out, I put it back around my neck. I see the Doctor run over to the door and sit down.  
"Wait, we're there, where was the noise?" The hologram seemed irritated.  
"He leaves the brakes on." Yeah, clearly irritated.  
"Oh." I walk over to the door and let the Doctor out and I begin to follow but I stop, the Doctor looks at me. "Hey, I'm gonna grab something outta my room, I'll be out in a bit." He nods his head and I walk back in the TARDIS, and shut the door behind me.  
I run back onto the console and look for the hologram but it wasn't there, and I sigh.   
"Looking for me?" I hear that northern accent, and my heart smiles, I knew I missed that voice, that person just in the month I was here back on earth. His leather jacket, his purple shirt, and those black leather boots with black pipe pants. I missed him, his smile his hair, those icy blue eyes, his mind, and his hugs.   
What I would do for one of his hugs right now.  
"You." He grins at me, and I grin back as I run towards him but stop short, remembering I can't touch him. "Can I-"  
"Touch? No." He shakes his head and I frown. "Come'n, smile, it could be worse." He says and tries to cheat me up.  
"How are you hear talking to me?"  
"Well, it's not really me, it's the TARDIS, she's actually speaking to you, but she knows you need to talk to me."  
"What am I supposed to do, you're a dog, I've never had one before? Do you still have two hearts, will you be able to change back to you? I'm so scared." I fall to my knees and start crying. He glitches and he's kneeling in front of me.  
"You've faced daleks, and you're scared to take care of a dog." He laughs. "How human." I look up at him.  
"I could kill you!" He chuckles.  
"No, you won't. You'll be fine, I know you will.  
"How do you know that?" I wipe the tears from my eyes and meet his icy blue ones. He reaches a hand out, getting close to my face but retracts it remembering he can't touch me. His look is empathetic, and I almost hate it, but I don't.  
"Because I know you, and you'll do fantastic." He grins at me and I give him a small smile.  
"God, I'd give anything for a hug from you."  
"Then go give him a hug, he won't mind." I stand up and so does he.  
"How long before you turn back?" He turns and looks away from me and then quickly looks back.  
"There is no telling, but Jack is looking for a cure, hopefully not long."  
"I think you'd go crazy not being time lord again." I chuckle and he grins.  
"You would be right." He turns his grin into a soft smile. "Now, go out there, and be there for him, he needs you right now. He's just as scared as you are." I sniffle.  
"Really?" He nods, I jump up and run out the door of the tardis and into the living room. The Doctor is laying by the fire getting warm. His eyes are starting to shut and I walk over and he turns his head to look up at me.  
"You, know, that looks pretty comfy." I grab the blanket and a pillow off the couch and set it on the ground next to him. "I think I'm gonna join you." He gets up and comes lay down next to me, his back pressed against my stomach. And I stroke the small dog, or rather puppy, birthing my fingers in his long fur.  
"I can't believe you were turned into a dog, a puppy no less." He gives a hmph. "I can't even imagine what it's like for you, everything must be so sensitive for you. And of course you speak dog, I forgot about that." Nothing. "I may have to settle down and get a dog after all this mess, what do you think?" A growl. I chuckle.  
"No to the dog, or no to settling down?" He growled again. "Both?" He nodded.  
"What if I keep him out of the Tardis, he's just a stay at home dog?" He a gave. Low bark. "Alright fine, no dog. Have it your way." I let my fingers get lost on his soft fluffy fur, and my eyes close, allowing me to drift off into a light sleep  
The doorbell rings, stirring me from my peaceful sleep, leaving me hating the world and the fact that I was going to be cold as soon as I got up.  
O walk over to the door and peek through the curtain hanging over the glass window. David, my friend from work was standing at the door.  
"Hey David." I say after opening the door.  
"Hey Rhayella, are you busy?" I stare at him. "If you are, I can come back later. It's just I was in the neighborhood and was wondering if you wanted to grab diner with me?" I smile.  
"How about sunrise cafe, it's just down the street, we can walk there." He grins.  
"That sounds amazing."  
"Great, let me grab my coat and we can go, come on in, it'll only be a minute." O open the door for him and point to the sofa letting him know it's okay to sit down. I hurry and run into my room and grab my purple long coat. I walk back into my bathroom, quickly fixing my hair, and putting a little bit of makeup on. I hear the Doctor whine behind me.  
"Oh, come on, what else am I to do, you're a puppy?" He just stared at me, so I turn around and face him. "Look, ya always are tellin me o need ta meet people, have a life outside of you, so, I'm taking us advice. And besides, there's nothing to worry about, he's a work friend, that's all." I ruffle the fur on his head and stand up, slipping on my favourite back boots. "He's not gonna take me away from you. So, stop ya fussin'" I open the door and he runs out before me and I follow.  
David rises off the couch and turns to face me.   
"Ready?" I smile.  
"Absolutely. Let's go." I yell back into the house before the door closes. "Be good!"

"So, when you're not working here, what do you do?" I swallow my bite of food.  
"I travel."  
"By yourself?" O smile and give a small chuckle.  
"No, a good friend of mine."  
"So, you and her pay for it. How? Especially with your job?" I place my hand on my heart.  
"I'm offended." He starts apologizing. "I'm kidding." I laugh. "Actually it's free."  
"How?"  
"They pay for our transportation and we do charity work over there, and we're never sure of the amount of time we'll stay either. A day, maybe a month, sometimes a year."  
"That's amazing, you should take me along some time, I would love to go with you."  
"I'll have to ask John, he's rather particular about not letting anyone come along." I smile at the the thought of him. I couldn't wait to get home to him.   
"Can I-"  
"May I -" We say together. We chuckle and he tells me to go first.  
"May I bid you goodnight, I just got a dog, and I'm worried about him, it has been a few hours." He smiles and nods in agreement his green eyes lighting up.  
"I'll walk you home."  
We walk the two whopping blocks to my house.   
"I had a fantastic night David, thank you so much." I reach into my coat pocket and produce keys to my house.  
"Not a problem. It was nice to converse with an actual human, compared to the computer screen I stare at all day." He chuckles, and I laugh right along with him.  
"I know what you mean."   
"Are you available Friday night?" I search my head, knowing that there must be something I have going on. But, alas, there was nothing, in fact my Friday was wide open. Something that hadn't happened in years. Being available  
"For the first time in a long time, yeah, I'm actually available." For the first time in years, I knew that I was available Friday, that I could have friends over if I wanted. No Doctor staying in the guest room, no planned trips to far off places. Home, earth, and a secure future. Something rare.  
"Would you accompany me to the company ball?" I grin, oh, how I wanted to go to a ball for ever. Be the Cinderella of the night.  
"I would love too." He gives a deep nervous chuckle and picks my right hand up to place a kiss on it.  
"Then I shall pick you at twenty hundred, mademoiselle." And he walks off, leaving a tingling sensation on the back of my hand.  
A feeling I knew all too well.


End file.
